One last grasp
by tokila.doki
Summary: After a bloody battle, time is reset once more. But because of a major event, Kirihiko might finally have the advantage to seal his revenge to Kazune for life as he makes his last attempt to take away Karin.


**Yeah, you kinda have to read this before you read chapter 1 to understand what's going on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kamichama Karin.**

**Enjoy:**

Prologue 

At first, I'm sure as hell Kazune is dead. By the cold feeling of his body, I don't think he could ever be revived. His open eyes are looking straight into mine, a corpse penetrating into my soul. I couldn't bear his lifeless body watching me; my throat began to tighten up. I had to close them, I had to. As soon as I place my palm on his face and slowly drag my hand down, I begin to sob. Because I know the moment his eyes are shut, I'll lose him forever and he'll never be replaced.

A couple of feet across from me lies Himeka, with her head severed from her bloody body. I had been so preoccupied with trying to heal Kazune that I didn't see when Jin had thrusted his spear into her neck, only to twist it off in a matter of seconds. An instant kill. Knowing Himeka was an easy target, I should've protected her while I could've. But then Kazune would've died, which didn't really matter now that I've lost them both.

And then there is Michi, who was killed with a blast of a powerful force from Jin as well. He had been the first to die while trying to protect all of us. There is nothing left of him except for parts of his insides scattered over the area.

It is all a shocking, heart-breaking scene of gore and blood. And Jin is to blame for its creation.

No, this guy isn't Jin. I can see it in his dark eyes, it isn't Jin at all. Something has possessed him and I'm sure of it. Because he would never do this to me, he would never put me through this kind of pain.

I've moved away from Kazune now; I've mentally said my goodbyes. I kneel on the ground as tears run down my face, realizing that I'm the last among my friends and I'm probably the next and last to die. But what does it matter now? There's no reason to live anymore. Everyone's gone.

The man possessing Jin steps in front of me, I'm still sobbing and I don't bother looking up at him.

"Just kill me. Do me a favor and make it quick." I say hopelessly. But he doesn't, he just stands there and gazes at me. It begins to irk me.

"I said kill me." I repeat, still not looking up. But I still feel him staring.

"Kill me.." I whisper, barely audible, one last time, frustrated with tears, but nothing happens.

A minute passes. Another minute passes. And another. And still another. And yet still another. It feels like eternity. Why isn't he doing anything? More and more minutes pass. More tears build up. My sanity breaks.

"Kill me! Kill me already!" I scream out, finally taking a glance at him. I violently take his face in my hands. "I have nothing to live for alright? I don't care anymore!"

I shake his head repetitively. "Stab me! Blow me away! Rip my head off! DO SOMETHING!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Then I pant, I finally have the sense to calm down.

He looks at me straight in the eyes. I look at him straight into his. Fear builds up in me as we gawk at each other. At last I allow my hands to drop from his face. And I wait for something again. It only takes a matter of seconds.

"No." he finally lets out. I'm in utter disbelief.

"Wha-? But-? W-?" It's all I can manage. I look down at my hands, stained with Kazune's blood, then at his face, it's tainted with red hand prints. But the rain washes it away. I look down to the floor again, not knowing what to say or do. Not understanding any of this.

But he suddenly brings his hand to my chin and lightly tips my head to face him once more. And he begins nearing his face to mine.

"Karin-" he begins, but he abruptly looks up. I see the panic in his eyes.

With a spark of curiosity in me, I turn around, wondering what could possibly overpower his fearless soul. And then I see it. Kazune, he's sitting up, he's alive.

I'm delightfully surprised; a wave of relief runs through me. I consider running straight into him, but he's holding something. I'm trying to figure out what it is.

The object begins to glow, then I realize it's my ring! And he pulls the Chronos clock from his robe to fasten my ring into the center of the it. Its hands begin to move rapidly. He stands and struggles to run towards us. I hear the man behind me gasp.

Before I can make a dash for it, Kazune lets out a bloodlust roar.

"KIRIHIKO!" So that's his name.

And as I begin to escape, Kirihiko wraps me in his arms around me and I get pulled in. I struggle and squeal against his grip.

"NO! I won't let you take her again Kujyou! I'll make sure of it this time!" he angrily retorts. And I see he takes out his own Chronos clock. Its hands begin spinning just like Kazune's.

Kazune runs towards us, his clock spins. Kirihiko holds me tight, his clock spins. And then out of nowhere, both clocks are shattered into thin air. The world turns into a realm of white and it swallows up Kazune. I want to scream, but I can't. I hear nothing from my own mouth.

Kirihiko turns me around and cups my face in his hands ever so gently. Then he plants a deep kiss onto my lips. Out of bewilderment, I do nothing. Nothing but stare at his closed eyes. I feel his lips moving against mine but I remain still. And then he opens his eyes again, tears have built up in them. He mouths something to me; I can't make out what he's saying. Then, slowly, he releases my face and fades away into whiteness.

I snap back to my senses and look at my hands, noticing that I'm fading away as well. I don't understand anything that's going on. I want it to end. So I close my eyes.

And then it is dark.

**Please rate or review. **


End file.
